


Skyward Bound

by That_one_nerd8



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_nerd8/pseuds/That_one_nerd8
Summary: Kari, a girl who was raised on the surface by none other than the Demon Lord Ghirahim, finds herself on Skyloft, a year before the revival of Demise. She then gets dragged along by Link to the surface to save Zelda. But they are both unaware that Kari has something to do with Denmse's revial. And there seems to be a love triangle with The hero, Ghirahim, and Kari herself.





	Skyward Bound

Where am I? That was my only thought as I layed in the darkness. My body was numb, and all I could remember was that one man standing over me. With his white hair and pale skin. Especially those sharp teeth thst showed when he smirked.  
"I finally found you, Kari."  
He was about to reach me when a blinding light surrounded me, and a white loftwing landing beside me. It grabbed me in it's claws and flew up towards the sky, away from the burning landscape.  
~~~~  
My eyes fluttered opened, I being In my bed at the Acadamy.  
"The same dream again." I sighed, looking over at the empty bed of my friend, Zelda. She must've been out practicing for the wing ceremony. I sat up, dressing in my usual outfit. I stretched and headed outside, only to run into the three people I really didn't want to see.  
"Going somewhere? You know the wing ceremony is only for people with a loftwing. And you don't have one, do you?" Groose asked, smirking.  
"Well I can still watch you lose." I crossed my arms.  
"What are you talking about? Groose will definitely win thanks to his genus plan to make sure he has no competition-urp!" Groose just placed his hand over Stritch's mouth.  
"You idiot!"  
"What are you up to, groose?"  
"It doesn't matter. You can't do anything about it."  
"Watch me." I said, determined to tell them what for. But they only laughed, walking away.  
"Kari." The voice of headmaster gapora called, I turning to face him.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Could you come with me? I must speak with you."  
"Sure." I said, following him to the roof of the academy.  
"As you know, today is the wing ceremony. And in a few hours, one of the students here will become a knight. Now, the end of the ceremony includes one who plays the goddess, and the knight who receives the sail cloth. But there is one more spot to fill."  
"And that is?"  
"The hero's guide. She is the one who plays the harp as the goddess recites the ancient text."  
"And whi did you get to play that role? Karane?"  
"No, my dear. It's you."  
"W-what?"  
"You are unable to participate in tthe, loftwing, part. So I thought it be best to give it to you."  
"Well, it'll be an honor, Headmaster. Bit I do have one question, though."  
"And that is?"  
"Why don't I have a loftwing?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.  
"Well, yyou're special, Kari. You arrived here ten years ago, right in front of the goddess statue with a loftwing beside you "  
"Really? Where's that loftwing?"  
"No clue. But know this. It will return when you need it most. Owlen told me this. Now, back to the ceremony. I know you've been playing the harp all these years, so I know that you're familar with the ballad of the goddess. Go seen out Zelda so she can help you with the ceremony. "  
"Alright. Thanks headmaster."  
"It's not a problem, Kari." he said as I left, heading towards the plaza.


End file.
